Mass Effect 2 (2010)
Mass Effect 2 is an action role-playing game developed by BioWare and published by Electronics arts for Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360 and Playstation 3. The game was released for Microsoft Windows and Xbox 360 on January 26, 2010 and for Playstation 3 in January 18, 2011. Voice Cast 'Cast' *Shohreh Aghdashloo - Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay *Maggie Baird - Samara *Adam Baldwin - Kal'Reegar *Michael Beattie - Mordin Solus *Claudia Black - Admiral Xen *Steve Blum - Grunt *Keith David - David Anderson *DC Douglas - Legion *Keythe Farley - Thane Krios *Seth Green - Jeff "Joker" Moreau *Jennifer Hale - Commander Shepard *Tricia Helfer - EDI *Michael Hogan - Captain Bailey *Brandon Keener - Garrus Vakarian *Adam Lazarre-White - Jacob Taylor *Mark Meer - Commander Shepard *Carrie-Anne Moss - Aria T'Loak *Martin Sheen - Illusive Man *Liz Sroka - Tali'Zorah vas Neema *Yvonne Strahovski - Miranda Lawson *Courtenay Taylor - Jack *Simon Templeman - Admiral Han'Gerrel 'Additional Voices' *Jocelyn Ahlf *April Banigan - Khalisah al-Jilani *Ashley Barlow *Steve Barr - Urdnot Wrex *Michael Beattie *Claudia Black - Matriarch Aethyta *Shannon Blanchet - Captain Enyala *Brian Bloom *Steve Blum - Wilson *Jessica Bogart *Wes Borg *Wendy Braun - Gianna Parasini *Kimberly Brooks - Ashley Williams *Lora Brovold *Natalia Cigliuti - Morinth *Belinda Cornish - Rana Thanoptis *Jim Cummings - Patriarch, Urdnot Wreav *Jon Curry *Josh Dean *Casey DeFranco *Grey DeLisle - Nassana Dantius *Michael Dorn - Gatatog Uvenk *DC Douglas *Collin Doyle *Alistair Duncan - Turian Councilor Sparatus *Chris Edgerly - Bachelor Party Turian, Etarn Tiron *Jeannie Elias - MSV Hugo Gernsback Survivor *Gideon Emery - Captain Gavorn, Kenn *Keythe Farley *Dannah Feinglass - Avina *Dave Fenoy - Ronald Taylor, Tarak, Warlord Okeer *Keith Ferguson *Quinton Flynn - Bachelor Party Salarian, Kolyat Krios *Peter Giles *Jesse Gervais *Zach Hanks - Florit *Ali Hillis - Dr. Liara T'Soni, Hallia *Roger L. Jackson - Harkin *Martin Jarvis - Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib Qwib *Peter Jessop *Phil LaMarr - Rukar *Lex Lang *Adam Lazarre-White *Yuri Lowenthal - Daniel *Stefan Marks *Vanessa Marshall - Ereba, Nef *Anndi McAfee - Emily Wong *Mark Meer - Niftu Cal, Prazza, Shisk, Vorchas *Naomi Mercer *Jeff Page - Conrad Verner *Cara Pifko *Chris Postle *Francesco Quinn *Bill Ratner - Donnel Udina, Mess Sergeant Rupert Gardner *Cindy Robinson - Detective Anaya, Diana, Jentha *John Rubinow *William Salyers *Raphael Sbarge - Kaidan Alenko *Dwight Schultz - Jaroth, Navigator Pressly *Carolyn Seymour - Dr. Chakwas *Armin Shimmerman - Salarian Councilor Valern *Jane Singer *Jason Singer *Jan Smith - Asari Councilor Tevos *Keith Szarabajka - Delan, Elias Kelham, Harbringer *George Szilagyi - Ish *Fred Tatasciore - Warden Kuril *Courtenay Taylor *John Ullyatt - Engineer Kenneth Donnelly, Veetor'Nara *Mick Wingert *Stephanie Wolfe *John Wright - Fist *Gwendolyn Yeo - Shiala *Frederick Zbryski Normandy Crash Site (Released: January 26, 2010) *No New Voice Actors Zaeed (Released: January 28, 2010) *H. Richard Green *Jennifer Hale - Blue Suns Dispatcher, Commander Shepard *Mark Meer - Commander Shepard *Robin Sachs - Zaeed Massani *Richard Green - Vido Santiago Firewalker (Released: March 23, 2010) 'Cast' *Chris Postle *Brian Bloom Weapons and Armor DLC (Released: February 9, 2010) *No New Voice Actors Kasumi (Released: April 6, 2010) 'Cast' *Brian Bloom *Jennifer Hale *John Ullyatt - Donovan Hock *Kym Hoy - Kasumi Goto *Lora Brovold *Mark Meer *Stelio Savante Overlord (Released: June 15, 2010) 'Cast' *Brian Bloom *Jennifer Hale *Jesse Gervais *Lora Brovold *Mark Meer *Simon Templeman Shadow Broker (Released: September 7, 2010) 'Cast' *Ali Hillis - Liara T'Soni *Clinton Carew *Jennifer Hale - Commander Shepard *Jesse Gervais *Jessica Anne Bogart *John Ulyatt *Lora Brovold *Mark Meer - Commander Shepard *Patricia Zentilli *Shannon Blanchet *Steve Blum - Shadow Broker *Yuri Lowenthal - Feron, Sekat Arrival (Released: March 29, 2011) *Jennifer Hale - Commander Shepard *Mark Meer - Commander Shepard *Lance Henrikson - Admiral Steven Hackett *Victoria Gay *Stephanie Wolfe *Shannon Blanchet *Keith Szarabajka - Harbringer *John Ullyatt *Jason Singer *Jesse Gervais *April Banigan Category:Video Games Category:2010 Video Games